Esperanza Debida
by Panquem
Summary: La vida es cruel...y más cuando hay amor de por medio. Amor y crimen a la par.


En una acomodada casa color blanco, en un barrio tranquilo, en una mediana y colorida habitación, una bella rubia abría sus ojos azules lentamente dejando escapar un gran bostezo, sentía como el peso del Lord Tubbington impedía que se moviera, con cuidado alejo al enorme gato, tomó su celular y miró tiernamente el fondo de pantalla.

-Buenos días Santy- una bella latina se presentaba ante ella en una fotografía que había tomado en su primera cita como pareja formal.

Se levantó, se bañó y eligió su ropa cuidadosamente decidiéndose por el color rojo, dejo su largo cabello suelto y sonrió para sí.

-Ya me voy mamá, Santana se quedó dormida de nuevo y no vendrá por mi- se acercó a abrazar a su madre que estaba en la cocina siendo vigilada por Lord

-Britt-no le dio tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de su madre cuando ya estaba fuera de casa.

_No entiendo cómo es que me exige que estudie cuando me deja olvidada, ya van dos veces que lo hace, si no fuera porque es mi novia y es súper sensual ya la hubiera castigado como lo hago con Tubbi._

Brittany caminaba alegremente hacia el McKinley, recorrió los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada preocupante de los estudiantes.

_¿Por qué todos me miran así?, lástima que Santy no está conmigo…ya los hubiera puesto en su lugar con sus comentarios latinos-_Las primeras horas estaban separadas, pero eso no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, tomó asiento junto a Mercedes quien no había notado su presencia, estaba un poco pálida y con los ojos rojos, lo cual preocupo a la rubia.

-Cedes ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ah Brittany, lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si ya estoy un poco mejor- la morena trato de sonreírle borrando las lágrimas de su rostro- ¿y tú? , ¿Cómo lo llevas?-

Brittany se extraño por su pregunta, giro ligeramente su rostro y frunció el ceño levemente.

-Supongo que bien…aunque español no es mi asignatura favorita, le diré a Sanny que me ayude más tarde-

Mercedes abrió la boca tratando de articular palabras que no podían salir, la miró fijamente y sonrió tristemente.

-Lógicamente ¿Quién mejor que ella?, ¿no es verdad?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió alegremente Brittany dando saltitos en su lugar –aunque hoy en la mañana me dejo olvidada nuevamente-

-Brittany— la aparición del maestro interrumpió la plática de las chicas.

La clase paso lentamente para la pobre ex porrista, como todas las demás que le tocaban ese día, le exasperaba un poco no haber podido ver a su novia en casi todo el día, pero sabía lo importante que era que Santana estudiará y le daba su debido espacio.

_Sé que la escuela de leyes no es para nada fácil…pero no la mataría tener un tiempo de calidad conmigo…extraño nuestros dulces besos de señorita._

Continuaba caminando sola por toda la escuela, sumida en sus pensamientos como diariamente lo hacía pero algo le incomodaba, se sentía extraña y aislada, su meñique, aquel dedo que siempre entrelazaba con su morena, no dejaba de moverse por inercia, como si estuviera buscando algo a lo que sostenerse.

Se sentía tan confundida que faltó a su clase de historia, continuó paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, le extraño un poco que ningún maestro le llamara la atención, pero poco le importaba, comenzaba a enojarse consigo misma por no poder encontrar a Santana, se sentía fuera de lugar sin su novia a su lado.

Las costillas comenzaron a dolerle de improvisto provocando que se detuviera abruptamente, no había nadie en el pasillo, no había nadie alrededor.

_-Me duelen demasiado-_Pensaba mientras se abrazaba así misma intentando llegar a los baños más cercanos-_no puedo….respirar…-_

Cuando llego a los baños estaban completamente vacíos, debido a que todos estaban en clase, se quito su ropa color rojo de encima, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarse-_pareciera….que…me dieron un golpe muy fuerte-_

Con pánico en su rostro y tratando de no gritar, notó como grandes moretones cubrían gran parte de su abdomen.

-P-pero….yo…-el shock era demasiado, pero debía actuar rápidamente si no quería que alguien entrara al baño y la viera semidesnuda con golpes en el cuerpo-_ debo...encontrar a Santana-_ se vistió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del dolor, abrió la puerta para salir y de un momento a otro se encontraba parada en lo que parecía un callejón vació-_Lima Highs-_era de noche y había poca luz en el lugar, ruidos de autos y animales era lo único que escuchaba, el aire frío le pego de golpe provocando que la pobre bailarina se abrazara así misma y callera de rodillas al frío suelo, apoyo sus manos para no caer de bruces debido al dolor de sus golpes, sintió como estas se llenaban de algún líquido que no parecía identificar, estaba a punto de levantar su mano para averiguarlo cuando un grito la distrajo.

Se levanto con esfuerzo de su lugar y camino discretamente hacia el lugar, vapor salía de las alcantarillas y un olor fuerte que no lograba definir se apoderaba del lugar, varias ratas se alejaron de su camino y el sonido de una sirena de policía hizo que diera un imperceptible grito.

Para cuando llego a la entrada del callejón se dio cuenta que llegaba a la avenida del lugar y a pesar de eso seguía sin haber gente –_Que demonios… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si esto es Lima Highs Santana debe estar aquí… pero-_De nuevo el grito resonó por las calles, a su derecha estaba una mujer-_Rachel-_Se acercó a ella rápidamente pero apenas rozó su hombro, se encontraba de nuevo en los baños de la escuela sudando, respirando rápida y profundamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?, eso…eso fue tan real...pero no recuero haber estado en ese lugar….yo…necesito saber que me está pasando-_Rachel_- la rubia salió corriendo hacia donde pensaba que seguramente estaba la morena pero cuando llegó al salón del Club Glee había un cartel en la puerta.

CLASES SUSPENDIDAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

Brittany no sabía qué hacer, se quedó frente al letrero atónita, desde que tenía memoria, a pesar de lo que todos decían, el Señor Shue nunca había suspendido una clase, algo importante debió de haber pasado.

Se encontraba alterada y perturbada, incluso había olvidado las contusiones que tenía en el abdomen, no sabía a quién recurrir, tomó su celular y marco sin dudar el número de Santana.

No contestaba.

-_No me contesta….no me contesta-_ repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez sin poder creerlo, su novia nunca le había negado una llamada, no importaba la hora o el lugar, pero Santana siempre contestaba.

Volvió a marcar. Seguía sin contestar.

-Yo…no sé a quién mas recurrir…- se apoyo contra puerta del Club Glee y se dejo caer hasta el suelo, se tocó el abdomen e hiso una mueca de dolor- ¿Cómo pasó esto?...yo…nadie me ha golpeado, lo hubiera recordado, esta mañana no tenía nada- cerró los ojos por un momento sin dejar de palpar su abdomen.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a marcar otro número. Esperó.

_-Hola soy Quinn, deja tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda—_Tampoco contestaba, ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar? ¿Acaso todos habían decidido dejarla sola?

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a su auto, en el trayecto se dio cuenta que era la única persona que quedaba en las instalaciones -_¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado soñando despierta? -_Soñar despierta…era una de las cosastantas cosas que siempre la confundían y hace poco había comprendido, al estilo Santana López.

FLASHBACK

-_Santana-_

_-Dime cariño-_

_-¿Cómo puedes soñar estando despierta?- La pregunta le tomó desprevenida a la latina que se levanto ligeramente para observar a su novia, ambas se encontraban en el cofre del auto de la morena, estacionadas en el lugar perfecto para ver el atardecer de Lima, a palabras de Santana y comprobado por la misma Brittany quien le pidió que la llevara a ese lugar todas las tardes de todos los viernes._

_-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-_

_-Bueno, mamá dice que a veces sueño despierta, pero lo único que hago es quedarme quieta viendo un punto fijo….concentrándome en usar los rayos X como los de Superman- Santana rió y beso a su novia sin dejar de sonreírle._

_-Se que algún día lo lograrás…pero, creo que tu mamá se refiere a las personas que pasan el día imaginando como será su futuro, como serán sus sueños-_

_-¿Cómo Rachel?-_

_-Si bueno, Rachel es más una cacatúa que no para de hablar sobre eso- Santana se recostó sobre la bailarina y pego sus frentes- yo pienso, que si de verdad quieres cumplir tus sueños, debes dejar de hablar y actuar más-_

_-¿Tu sueñas despierta Sanny?- ambas se miraban directamente a los ojos y se sonreían_

_-No-_

_-¿No? ¿No tienes sueños que cumplir?-_

_-Mi sueño esta frente a mi Brittany y nada más importa -Por supuesto que Brittany entendió la adorable indirecta de su novia y se aseguró de corresponderle esa misma tarde en el cofre de su auto, porque Brittany también era de las que actuaban en lugar de hablar._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la casa de los Berry, los moretones ya no le dolían como antes pero esa sensación de desorientación seguía en su cuerpo, había dejado de sudar frío la tercera vez que intento llamar a Quinn y la sexta a Santana.

Se bajo y tocó la puerta con decisión, esperaba ver a Rachel y su radiante sonrisa que daba a todos a pesar de las circunstancias, pero en su lugar uno de sus padres la recibió con una mirada que para Brittany fue mas de lástima que de sorpresa.

-Brittany, Buenas tardes ¿Qué deseas?-le habló suavemente, como intentando no alterarla más de lo que se veía.

-Buenas tardes señor Berry, ¿se encuentra Rachel?-Leroy miró hacia las escaleras, queriendo decirle indirectamente a Brittany que su pequeña había estado todo el día sin salir, ni siquiera para ir a la escuela.

-Ella no se encuentra bien Brittany, lo lamento- y sin más, cerró la puerta.

Para la medianoche había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llamo a Quinn y Santana, su madre no se encontraba y ni siquiera Lord T estaba cerca para apoyarla, la segunda vez que salió sangre de su nariz estaba preparada, la primera había manchado su playera roja y esta vez no gritaría del susto.

Por alguna razón todo le parecía familiar, los dolores, la desolación y la soledad…y eso le daba miedo.

Regresó a su casa cansada y abatida, sin ánimo de probar bocado se fue directamente a su cama y se recostó para caer profundamente dormida susurrando el nombre de la latina.

Cuando despertó gritando sabía que había algo malo, pero cuando notó que había gritado el nombre de su novia se sentía con un miedo que no sabía que existía.

Se levantó sin molestarse en buscar a su gordo gato, notó que los golpes o sangre en su cuerpo estaban menos marcados que ayer y en lugar de alterarse se extraño, no había hablado con nadie el día anterior y comenzaba a preocuparse más por el hecho de no saber nada de su latina y de Quinn, que de sí misma.

Inconscientemente escogió un conjunto color rojo y bajo las escaleras, estaba tan sumida en su celular mandando su mensaje número 14 a su novia que no notó la ausencia de su madre, aunque poco le importaba.

Para cuando arribó a la escuela, las miradas del día anterior se volvieron más intensas, los susurros se escuchaban cada vez más y la confusión de Brittany aumentaba.

Se dirigió al baño más cercano, se acerco al lavamanos y se mojó el rostro.

-Santana….te necesito-susurró

-Sabes que ella no volverá, ¿cierto?-Una chica pelirroja salía de uno de los cubículos y se lavaba las manos tranquilamente

-¿De-de que hablas?-

-Deja de actuar como si no lo comprendieras, ya pasó un mes Brittany- la chica terminó de lavarse

-Santana nunca me abandonaría- trato de que su voz se escuchara segura…pero a estas alturas, sin haber visto a su novia en más de 24 horas, tenía suerte de poder hablar sin titubear.

La chica dejó de lavarse las manos y la miró incrédula por el reflejo del espejo, Brittany no tenía idea de donde la conocía, pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar, tan familiar como los moretones y la sangre de su nariz. Un escalofrío la recorrió y la otra lo notó.

-En verdad no lo recuerdas- habló para sí la chica volteando a verla directamente, Brittany apenas la miró y los golpes en su abdomen comenzaron a dolerle.

-agh….tu…sabes algo...DÍMELO- le pidió mientras intentaba apaciguar el dolor intenso que sentía abrazándose a sí misma- ¡lo exijo!-

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó la chica irónicamente- es tu culpa, siempre ha sido tu culpa, rubia, Santana hubiera estado perfectamente con alguien más, alguien más inteligente y capaz de protegerla…pero no, decidió perder el tiempo contigo y no solo ella, Quinn también se fue, por eso ambas perdieron todo lo—

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- interrumpió Tina entrando en el baño, empujo a la chica pelirroja y se arrodillo al lado de Brittany- Vete de aquí Selina-

-hpm- bufó la chica- no es mi culpa que ella se esconda de la realidad, ¡alguien debe de decírselo!-

-¡Pero no serás tú, así que lárgate o llamaré a Sylvester!- Brittany nunca había visto a su amiga gritarle a alguien de esa forma, si no fuera por el dolor que sentía le hubiera preguntado a su amiga el porqué le había gritado así a la pelirroja que salía de los baños dando un portazo, dejándolas solas.

-Tranquila- susurraba Tina abrazándola suavemente

-Tina… ¿qué—trataba de articular palabra pero el dolor había llegado a un punto insoportable

-Relájate, ya pasará- Como si Tina supiera totalmente lo que pasaba, el dolor comenzó a disminuir y Brittany logró relajarse-Listo, ahora vamos, debes tener hambre-con seguridad, la oriental la tomo de los brazos y salieron juntas del baño.

-Espera...espera un momento- se alejó de la chica para encararla, respiró profundamente tratando de no sollozar-debes decirme que es lo que está pasando, ¿dónde están Santana y Quinn? ¿Quién era esa chica pelirroja y porque de repente me duele tanto el cuerpo?

Tina la observó y Brittany puedo ver de nuevo ese halo de tristeza y pena que había visto en la mayoría de las miradas de ese día.

-Brittany, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando Santana golpeo a un par de chicas porque se burlaban de tu unicornio de peluche?-preguntó mirando a uno de los pasillos

-_Cómo olvidarlo…_- inevitablemente comenzó a recordar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era un viernes después de clase y ese día Rachel le había confesado a Brittany que iría por todas con Quinn, la rubia, totalmente emocionada, había decidido llevar consigo a su unicornio de peluche llamado RainbowDash, en honor a su caricatura favorita._

_-Pero RainbowDash es un pegaso-_

_-Es que él aún no consigue sus alas, por eso tiene un cuerno…por ahora-_

_-RainbowDash es hembra-_

_-¿Quieres que te ayude con Quinn o quieres criticar mi peluche?-_

_Rachel se sonrojó y se quedo callada._

_-RainbowDash estuvo presente cuando Santana me pidió salir con ella formalmente, es un amuleto de la suerte en las relaciones de chicas- ambas se encontraban frente a frente debajo de las gradas de la escuela, la morena le había pedido ayuda a la rubia para poder llamar a Quinn a ese lugar sin que fuera sospechoso, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta._

_-Entonces colgaré a RainbowDash sobre sus cabezas para que se besen y sean felices por siempre-_

_-¿Cómo el muérdago?-_

_-¿Qué es eso?-el celular de Brittany comenzó a vibrar, señal de que la líder de porristas ya estaba cerca- Santana dice que ya vienen-_

_-¿Tan pronto? Pero…pero… nosé que decir, no estoy lista, no eh practicado, necesito tiempo, quiero un vaso con agua, ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, no le diré nada y así nunca me odiará más de lo que ya—una cachetada interrumpió su discurso y miró atónita a Brittany que la tomaba por los hombros._

_-Rachel- habló seria la más alta-Quinn te ama tanto como Santana a mí, losé por cómo te mira el trasero cada vez que te ve pasar, la manera en que aprieta los puño cuando te ve con alguien más y cuando se sonroja cuando San bromea con ella y las posiciones que ustedes pudieran hacer- la cantante estaba completamente roja y boquiabierta sin poder articular palabra- solo se tu misma, después de todo, así se enamoró de ti-_

_-Tranquilízate rubia, no es ninguna broma- la voz de Santana se escuchaba cada vez más cerca._

_Brittany tomó su peluche y salió corriendo, Rachel pudo ver como tomaba a Santana antes de que llegara con Quinn al lugar donde estaban y ambas se iban hacia arriba de las gradas, Quinn las miró a ambas sin saber qué hacer hasta que pudo ver los enormes ojos marrones de Rachel observándola de debajo de donde estaban las Brittana._

_La capitana suspiro y se acercó hacia la cantante._

_Ambas se miraron sin decir nada, el único sonido eran las pequeñas risas de Santana y Brittany._

_Rachel miró a Quinn y esta desvió la mirada hacia arriba, extrañada pero acostumbrada a las locuras de su amiga bailarina vio bajar lentamente al peluche con cuerno hacia donde estaban ellas, colgado por una cuerda._

_-Quinn, se que te parecerá extraño y con riesgo a que me odies yo-_

_-Rachel- la rubia la tomó por los hombros y sonrió de esa manera que fascinaba a la cantante-también debo decirte algo y antes de que me arrepienta y salga corriendo…aunque estoy segura que cierta latina me perseguirá- Santana levanto su puño amenazándola silenciosamente sin dejar de mirarlas- yo…también me gustas y…y…-Rachel la abrazo por los hombros y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso, pego sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos._

_-Me gustan mucho tus ojos, Quinn-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Claro que si…yo…-trataba de de decir un poco avergonzada- si solo tuviera 30 segundos de vida, así es como me gustaría vivirlos, mirando tus ojos- susurró arrepintiéndose al instante pensando que era demasiado para sus primeros 10 segundos de sinceridad y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando una fuerte reacción por parte de la porrista, pero solo se encontró con su brillante sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro._

_-Yo…lo siento…creo que fue demasiado- Quinn no respondió pero continuó abrazándola durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos para una desesperada Rachel- Quinn, me siento…perfectamente cómoda entre tus brazos, pero creo que Santana está comenzando a gruñir, ¿por qué no hablas?-_

_-Yo-rió suavemente apartando un poco de sí a la más pequeña- Lo siento…pero es que todo me parece tan irreal que…tan solo me preguntaba por qué no nos conocimos antes…y solo pensaba en lo inútil que era el tiempo antes de conocerte-_

_Ambas se sonrieron y no dudaron en continuar degustando los labios de la otra._

_-Te lo dije San, me debes sexo salvaje- exigía Brittany subiendo su peluche y alejándose de las gradas_

_-Pero en ningún lugar público esta vez britt-la morena iba detrás de ella dispuesta a dejar a su capitana disfrutar el momento- ya nos vetaron de casi todos los restaurantes de Lima-_

_Unas estruendosas carcajadas llamaron la atención de ambas, en la mayoría de los casos no les importaba y una sola mirada por parte de la latina callaba a cualquiera, pero el hecho de que su rubia novia fuera señalada le indicó que debía hacer uso de algo más que la mirada marca López._

_-¿Hay algún problema, chicas?- se acercó Santana seguida de una temerosa Brittany, las cinco chicas guardaron silencio al verlas acercarse, pero no quitaban esa sonrisa maliciosa de sus rostros_

_-Ninguno Santana-respondió la líder del grupo acercándose a la mencionada-solo nos preguntábamos si no te molestaba ser una pederasta-_

_-¿De qué carajo hablas Lizzie?- la pelirroja sonrió._

_-Ya sabes, tener una novia de 10 años debes ser complicado- las otras cuatro chicas rieron y una de ellas señaló el peluche que Brittany cargaba temerosamente._

_Santana gruñó, apretó los puños y antes de que Brittany pudiera detenerla saltó a golpear a la chica, el grupo de amigas se apartó por la brusquedad de la acción, pero en cuanto vieron que su líder era prácticamente obligada a comer tierra, tomaron a la latina que se revolvía salvaje del agarre, dos de ellas trataban de mantenerla quieta mientras las demás levantaban lo que quedaba de su compañera._

_-Esta me la pagas Lopéz- y se lanzó de nuevo sobre la latina seguida de Selina y Tara._

_Brittany veía aterradora la manera en la que su novia trataba de defenderse de tres chicas al mismo tiempo, la rubia nunca supo porque las otras dos no peleaban con sus compañeras, un golpe certero en el estómago de su novia la hizo reaccionar y soltar a RainbowDash dispuesta a ayudar a su latina, pero antes de siquiera moverse la mirada de Santana la detuvo_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra Brittany!- un golpe en el pómulo derecho no le permitió a la porrista seguir gritando._

_La bailarina sabía que a Santana no le gustaba que ella se metiera en las peleas, sabía de antemano que si se metía en la pelea, la otra se encargaría de protegerla en lugar de defenderse y Brittany no estaba dispuesta a ver golpeada a su novia por un trío de niñas celosas._

_Se quedó quieta observando cómo se defendía como toda una espartana, sabía que Santana vivía en barrios peligrosos y eso le había enseñado a defenderse, además del pómulo hinchado no había sufrido gran daño e incluso parecía sonreír y disfrutar el triste intento de las tres chicas por golpearla, por un momento Brittany se sintió calmada por la situación favorable._

_Por un momento._

_-Es todo López-exclamó la líder sacando una navaja de su bolsillo_

_-¡Lizzie guarda eso!-gritó Selina-Queremos golpearla, no matarla-_

_-¡Olvida tus estúpidos sentimientos Selina! Tara ver por ella y no dejes que se mueva-le ordeno a la más alta que con un poco de temor pero con firmeza se colocó detrás de la morena y la sostuvo-solo le haré un pequeño corte para que nos recuerde- la sonrisa desagradable, el cabello rojo y esos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad alteraron a la porrista. _

_Selina y Brittany miraban horrorizadas como se acercaba la navaja al rostro de la latina que nunca pensó que algunas de ellas llegara a esos extremos y sin poder hacer nada contra la fuerza de Tara, comenzó a forcejear lo mas que pudo._

_-¡ALTO!- _

_-¡DETÉNGANSE!-las voces al unísono de Quinn y Rachel detuvieron a Lizzie justo antes de que tocará a Santana-Lárgate ya Lizzie y que no te sorprenda si mañana comienza tu día con una sorpresa en tu casillero-amenazaba Quinn a las chicas mientras Rachel las apartaba de Santana- Tienes suerte que no diré nada a Figgins…pero no te salvarás de Sylvester-las tres chicas palidecieron, Tara y Selina se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, Lizzie las miró a las cuatro y señaló a Santana amenazadoramente, la latina bufó y no le quito la mirada de encima hasta que la chica se retiró._

_-No necesitaba ayuda Fabray, enano- Brittany corrió a abrazar a su chica a pesar de estar distraída regañando a la otra pareja por haberlas ayudado y se prometió a sí misma, que no volvería a dejar sola a Santana de nuevo._

_END FLASHBACK_

-Selina te culpa a ti de—

-Largo de aquí Panda- la poderosa voz de Sue Sylvester retumbó en los pasillos asustando a ambas chicas- es mi turno esta vez-

-¿esta vez? Pero—

-Silencio rubia, ahora sígueme- Sylvester se encaminó a su oficina dejando a Tina olvidada en medio del pasillo seguida de una Brittany demasiado confundida.

Antes de llegar a la oficina, Brittany pudo notar un pequeño moño negro en la puerta de esta, al verlo su estómago se contrajo y le generó un mal presentimiento.

-Ni se te ocurra vomitar de nuevo-

-¿de nuevo?, entrenadora yo-

-Calla y toma asiento- le hizo un ademán con la mano mostrándole la silla frente a su escritorio mientras rebuscaba en este sacando unos papeles- Me di a la tarea de buscar por mi propia cuenta- Brittany la miraba con atención, algo poco característico en ella- desde que comenzaste esta fase ninguno de nosotros supo como debíamos actuar, tus compañeros lo han hecho lo mejor que han podido, pero la responsabilidad a quedado en mi porque las conocía a las tres y porque Schuester no puede ni con él mismo- puso sobre la mesa dos folders de color amarillo y antes de abrirlos miró a Brittany directamente-robé esta información y los doctores dicen que no debemos mostrarte nada, así que solo lo relataré-

-Entrenadora—

-Brittany sé de antemano que tu desagrado hacia mi aumentará, pero solo así podrás salir de ese trance en el que estás-

-¡No sé de qué me habla!- comenzaba a sudar y a respirar rápidamente, la oficina comenzaba a reducirse

-Es la única manera en que se ayudarte y estoy segura que después de un mes nada puede salir peor-sudor le recorría la frente y no podía mantener quietas las manos-Brittany, Santana y Quinn están muertas-

Y lo sintió, ese golpe en el estómago que te deja sin aire hasta hacerte pensar que estas a punto de morir, la habitación comenzó a moverse y tuvo que detenerse con ambas manos del escritorio para no caer.

Por extraño y triste que pareciera, le pareció que esas palabras las había escuchado antes.

Levanto la vista y notó que la entrenadora no había dejado de verla, ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, pero su mirada ya no era tan fuerte como la de antes, se había suavizado por un momento y hasta podía jurar que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Brittany no era tonta, era inteligente, muy inteligente.

Después de un par de días sabía que algo malo les había ocurrido a sus mejores amigas, a las amigas con las que pasaba fines de semana enteros hablando y viendo películas, su novia y alma gemela junto con su rubia y más confiable compañera, la chica que finalmente había encontrado el amor en la mejor cantante de todo lima.

Pero la vida no es justa.

El cerebro cuida de nosotros para olvidarnos del dolor y de todo aquello que pueda crearnos un conflicto irreparable, casos de personas que bloqueaban hechos violentos y se olvidaban de todo aquello viviendo su vida normalmente, así que ella misma había bloqueado el hecho de que ambas habían dejado de existir.

-Eh olvidado el nombre de lo que te pasa, pero desde que ocurrió tu mente—

-Losé- susurró la rubia

-¿Sabes lo que pasó?, desde que comenzaste a mostrar síntomas de trauma hemos tenido que detallarte lo que ocurrió para—

-No- interrumpió la chica- eh…ahora sé que…ellas…-aún era complicado incluso decirlo en voz alta-pero no sé cómo-

-Aquí tengo- palmo los sobres que aún tenía en el escritorio-los informes policiacos, las únicas que saben lo que pasó en el momento son tú y Berry-

-¿Rachel estaba con nosotras?-

-Así es-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Ha pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido-

-¿hablo de mi estado?-La entrenadora guardo silencio y miro el rostro serio de Brittany, no había indicios de lágrimas y su voz estaba tan neutral que podría jurar que no hablaba con la misma rubia de meses atrás.

-Cuando…ocurrió, pasaste tres días en el hospital por rehabilitación, el primer día que regresaste a la escuela, comenzaste a hablar de Santana y Quinn- la rubia tragó fuertemente y tensó la mandíbula- nadie sabía qué hacer y cuando te dijeron lo que había pasado no saliste de tu casa por dos días-

Brittany no se movió, sentía cada una de sus uñas incrustarse en la palma de sus manos y como el aire se volvía cada vez más pesado.

-Hemos optado por esperar a que te des cuenta…es algo cruel, así que eh decidido adelantarme un poco a los hechos y decirte yo misma lo que pasó, las últimas dos veces fueron tus amigas Panda y Beyoncé las que se encargaron…no les fue muy bien-

-¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?-

-Contando ésta, cinco-Brittany dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y apretó los ojos fuertemente, podía sentir como algo de sangre emanaba de las heridas que se había provocado en las manos y la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle-Para serte sincera, esta es la única en la que has actuado con normalidad y de manera calmada, las otras veces te golpeabas a ti misma, comenzabas a gritar e incluso vomitar- pequeñas imágenes se creaban en la mente de la rubia, de ella misma gritando en su casa siendo calmada por su madre y ella misma golpeándose en el baño de la escuela- hay cosas que no cambian-

-¿A qué se refiere?- trato de preguntar lo más calmada posible

-Desde que pasó el accidente, te vistes de rojo, ni siquiera tú has podido explicar el porqué, hemos sabido de los dolores que sientes en el cuerpo y son las consecuencias del ataque que aún permanecen vivas en tu mente-

-¿Ataque?- Sylvester suspiro, ésta era la parte más difícil.

-Quinn, Santana, Berry y tu fueron atacadas por un grupo de maleantes, en las calles de Lima Highs- la bailarina comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, oscuridad, sangre, los gritos de sus amigas y su novia y finalmente el sonido de un disparo alumbró la calle completa, se tomó fuertemente de la cabeza y dejó salir pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Has recordado?-preguntó la entrenadora

-No…no del todo…-la miró expectante, la frustración de no saber que le había pasado exactamente a su novia comenzaba a sacarla de quicio…más de lo que ya estaba-debe decírmelo-

-Ya te dije que solo tengo los informes de los policías-

-¡Pues dígamelos!-en cuanto grito esperó la fuerte reprimiendo por parte de Sue, quien solo la miró con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y tomó el primer folder.

-Es de Quinn- le advirtió y ella solo pudo asentir.

Justo antes de poder escuchar a la entrenadora, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, solo podía ver la boca de Sylvester moviéndose lentamente e inevitablemente recordó aquella vez en la que Quinn y Rachel tuvieron su primera pelea.

Sonrió tristemente.

_FLASHBACK_

_-New York-_

_-New Haven-_

_- NEW YORK -_

_-NEW HEAVEN-_

_-¡NEW YORK!-_

_-¡NEW HEAVEN!-_

_-¡NEW YORK!-_

_-¡NEW HEAVEN!-_

_-¿Y SI SE VAN AL CARAJO LAS DOS?-_

_De nuevo viernes en la noche, casa de los Berry, Quinn y Rachel discutían una vez más por su futuro juntas, ambas sabían que su amor podía romper las barreras sociales, de tiempo y espacio, el único problema era que no querían destruir el sueño de la otra por anteponer los suyos; el problema (según Santana) era que eran demasiado buenas consigo mismas….y eran idiotas._

_-Si tú te vas a New York, yo iré contigo, es así de simple-_

_-No dejaré que tu sueño se vea truncado por el mío-_

_-New York es la ciudad de oportunidades, puedo estudiar lo mismo allá que en New Heaven-_

_-¡Pero ya te aceptaron! No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad, te vas a Yale-_

_-A New York-_

_-New Heaven-_

_-Ne—_

_-¡Ok basta! Era divertido hace media hora cuando la enorme vena de Berry salía por su frente y comenzaba a palpitar-Rachel la miró sorprendida y se tapó con ambas manos su frente- pero ya me están mareando y les juro que si siguen con esta pen—Brittany calló a su latina con ambas manos y miro alternadamente a sus amigas._

_-Quinn, dile a Rachel por qué quieres acompañarla –le pidió seriamente._

_-¿Para qu—_

_-¡Hazlo!- las tres dieron un pequeño brinco por el grito de la rubia, Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, Santana las miraba a ambas frunciendo el sueño, aún con las manos de su novia en su boca.-Vamos- las alentó._

_Quinn trago salivo fuertemente y se sonrojo, a Rachel le parecía adorable verla tan nerviosa._

_-Rachel, ser cantante es tu sueño y yo estaría encantada de acompañarte en tu camino, estaría dispuesta a esperar mi turno si me das la satisfacción de estar a tu lado, confortándote, el primer día que subas al escenario –Rachel sonrió y se limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se acercó un poco más a su rubia ante la expectante mirada de las otras dos que no habían cambiado de posición._

_-El tiempo se va Quinn y quiero que aproveches cada minuto de él, quiero que seas la mejor en todo lo que hagas para después estar aún mas orgullosa de ti, la fama estará siempre conmigo donde quiera que vaya, soy una estrella Quinn, no importa donde esté, mientras esté contigo se que tendré todo lo que tengo-la abrazo por el cuello siento bien recibida por los fuertes brazos de su chica-Quiero que sigas tu camino y que me dejes acompañarte-_

_Pudo ver la sonrisa cálida de Quinn y como la apretaba más fuerte contra ella_

_-Hablas de encontrar el camino-le susurró-Pero para mí, tú eres mi camino-_

_Brittany lloraba de alegría sin quitar las manos de su latina quien solo rodaba los ojos ante tanta cursilería y bufaba sonoramente para hacerse notar._

_END FLASHBACK_

-Mano derecha fracturada, un hombro dislocado, pómulo derecho reventado, costillas rotas—

-Entrenadora- Brittany respiro profundamente varias veces, los ojos de Sue la miraban esperando que dijera algo mas, pero se había dado cuenta que probablemente la chica aún no estaba preparada para saber a detalle lo que le había sucedido a sus mejores amigas

-Mira, rubia, quizá aún no estés lista para escuchar los resultados- los ojos llorosos de Brittany la incitaban a que continuara-pero podrías saber cómo fue que pasó-

-¿Cómo?-

-Berry, no ha salido de su casa desde que salió del hospital después del ataque, nadie la ha visto, ni Porcelana, Puckerman fue a verla antes de que lo metieran a la correccional-

-¿La correccional?-preguntó sorprendida, siempre supo que Puck terminaría en algún lugar de esos o como dueño de un bar, pero no esperó que fuera tan pronto y en una situación como esta.

-Así es, pero eso es algo que también debes hablar con Berry, no te preocupes por él, fue por un delito menor-aún con la extraña situación y contra todo pronóstico, la entrenadora le sonrió cálidamente y de manera cómplice.

Salió de la escuela y sintió el frío en sus brazos desnudos, suspiró y reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, miró hacia las gradas y recordó de nuevo la pelea de Santana con las amigas de Selina, sonrió tristemente, en su mente resonaron las palabras de su novia cuando la misma Brittany se disculpaba por no haber hecho nada y por las constantes burlas a las que se veían sometidas por el hecho de que la rubia pensaba diferente.

_-Conozco las consecuencias y las acepté, amarte hace que todo valga la pena-_ le sonrió con la boca sangrante y esa mirada altanera que tanto amaba la bailarina y se lograba ver por sobre un pómulo inflamado.

Entro a su auto y el colgante en forma de nyancat en su retrovisor la saludó como de costumbre; no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, el hecho de no saber qué había pasado no la volvía loca, en realidad sentía que si volvía a recordar le quitarían un enorme peso de encima, pero al mismo tiempo le partiría el corazón…por quinta vez.

Llego a la casa de los Berry, observó la ventana del cuarto de Rachel y notó como se movía lentamente, suspiró lo más profundo que pudo y se acercó a la entrada, apenas se acercó y ésta se abrió completamente dejando ver a un Kurt ojeroso, sin ese brillo en la mirada que siempre lo caracterizaba y sorprendentemente despeinado.

-Hey Britt-

Kurt, ¿qué ha—

-Sus padres no se encuentran, soy su mejor amigo, no podía dejarla sola aunque no salga de su cuarto-sonrió tristemente y la dejo pasar, ambos se sentaron en la sala de la casa Berry y la rubia pudo sentir el ambiente frío del lugar, sin vida.

-¿Sylvester ya te contó?-susurró mirando rápidamente hacia las escaleras

-No del todo, tengo ligeros flashazos de lo que pasó, pero—

-Fue mi culpa-

-¿Cómo?- los ojos y boca de Brittany se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras

-Blaine y yo debimos acompañarlas de regreso-el chico se esforzaba en reprimir las lágrimas, la porrista comenzaba a sentir el sudor recorrerle la espalda y el dolor punzante en la cabeza regresaba de manera gradual- pero sabes lo terca que puede ser tu... dios…Santana nos obligo prácticamente a quedarnos y—

-¡Basta Kurt!- la voz de Rachel resonó en la casa, vestía sus piyamas pero parecía que hace mucho que no usaba nada mas, su pelo ya no tenía ese brillo, andaba descalza y sus ojos…sus ojos no solo habían dejado de tener ese brillo de estrella, las ojeras opacaban cualquier indicio de felicidad que pudo haber tenido la cantante más destacada de Lima, tenían un reflejo, un reflejo de ira, pérdida y decepción.

Se acercó a Brittany e inevitablemente sonrió, con esa sonrisa de aquellas personas que olvidaron cómo llorar; la rubia notó una pequeña cicatriz que recorría toda su mejilla izquierda, no era profunda, pero aún le faltaba sanar del todo.

-Rachel ¿cómo—la morena cerró sus ojos y se sentó frente a ella en el sillón individual, Kurt las miraba a ambas en el sofá más grande que se encontraba entre las chicas.

-No fue tu culpa…Kurt…solo fue- sus manos se cerraron fuertemente y trato de meditar sus palabras-no lo fue-

-Pero Rachel—

-Basta, si continuas culpándote te vas de aquí-la mirada vacía de la morena se dirigió a la rubia que la miraba fijamente-No fue culpa de nadie Brittany-

-¿dónde está Puck?- imaginando que el arresto de Puck no tenía nada que ver con ellas, optó por preguntar sobre el chico, quizá a la cantante no le costaría hablar sobre lo demás… quizá.

-En la correccional, atacó al hermano de Lizzie…saldrá en un año-

-¿Por qué lo atacó?-Rachel frunció los labios, su entrecejo se volvió más pronunciado y evito arrugar su piyama tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo

-Fue él junto sus compañeros quienes nos atacaron esa noche de camino a casa de Santana-Brittany la miro expectante, incitándola a continuar-estábamos en una de sus fiestas, Puck nos había prometido a las cuatro llevarnos a casa de Santana, pero estaba completamente ebrio y Finn lo obligó a quedarse, Kurt y Blaine querían acompañarnos pero Santana y Quinn…-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero la morena continuó como si nada, tratando que el nudo que se formaba en su garganta la dejara hablar y descargar lo que tanto quería olvidar-ella insistió en que estaríamos bien, íbamos a tomar un taxi, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos a mitad del camino-

FLASHBACK

_Las dos parejas caminaban abrazadas entre sí, reían e incluso cantaban al compás de una melodía silenciosa, la lluvia de la tarde había dejado mojado el pavimento, Santana empujaba a la morena más pequeña para que cayera en los charcos, gritando que Quinn era su caballero y debía salvarla de morir ahogada._

_-Dios S, estás tan ebria-_

_-¡Cierra la boca Q, que tu enano está a punto de morir en ese charco!-Brittany abrazaba a su novia para que dejara de molestar a Rachel, las cuatro habían bebido pero estaban lo suficientemente conscientes para continuar de pie._

_-FABRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-_

_-LOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZ- Y las que peor estaban eran la capitana y su segunda al mando._

_-Quinn, amor, debes dejar de gritar-_

_-¡Al carajo!, quiero disfrutar….que…hoy dormiré contigo-las risas de las tres chicas resonaban en toda la calle, mientras que el sonrojo de Rachel apenas era perceptible con la poca luz que había- así que abrázame que comienza a hacer frío-_

_-Quinn, si Sylvester nos viera…nos cuelga de los pezones-la ojiverde apenas pudo contener la risa al imaginarse en ese estado_

_-Al demonio con Sylvester…¡vamos a tirarle piedras a su casa!-Rachel no es una persona de gran fuerza, así que cuando Quinn comenzó a correr seguida de Santana completamente emocionada por la propuesta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detenerla._

_-¡QUINN! Demonios…si…si vamos con Sylvester no llegaremos a casa y—_

_-Tranquilízate enanita, estamos más cerca de mi casa, pueden quedarse y coger como conejos…mientras laven las sábanas en la mañana- Quinn comenzó a saltar en cada charco que veía mientras Rachel trataba de mantenerla quieta, Santana sonrió de la forma en la que sólo los borrachos saben, esa sonrisa confidente de que todo saldrá bien mientras aún tengas alcohol en las venas, abrazó a su novia por la cintura y se miraron ambas sin detener su caminata-Britt-_

_-mhm- _

_-Solo quiero decirte…que…bueno…-de repente el valor generado por el "coraje líquido" se había esfumado de repente, Santana nunca sería buena para expresar sus sentimientos, a menos de que tuviera un pequeño empujón en forma de beso por parte de cierta bailarina, sonrió inocentemente y le susurró- La única razón por la que hago algo bueno en este mundo, es porque lo hago contigo- Brittany, aún estando acostumbrada a los pequeños momentos sentimentales de su novia, le sorprendía lo franca y directa que solía ser cuando daba el beso correcto en el lugar indicado, le sonrió como solo la novia de una morena ebria con dos de sus amigas caminando en la madrugada podía hacer._

_Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, las cuatro se encontraban a mitad del camino en las peligrosas calles de Lima Highs._

_Tanto Quinn como Rachel seguían abrazadas la una a la otra, susurrándose palabras cariñosas._

_-Quinn….me parece tan irreal todo esto…estar contigo y pensar que en unos meses ambas estaremos cumpliendo nuestros sueños, tengo miedo de que todo esto—Quinn la calló delicadamente con uno de sus dedos y le sonrió._

_-Sé que piensas que esto no es más que habladurías de borrachos- Las palabras de la rubia entraron suavemente al oído de la cantante-Pero de verdad me gustas mucho, Rach. No me importa si crees que mañana no recordare nada de esto, porque yo se que lo haré y será así hasta el día en que tú me dejes de querer-y se besaron intensamente seguidas de un chiflido por parte de la latina._

_END FLASHBACK_

-Todo iba tan bien- decía Rachel estoica mirando directamente a Brittany- Demasiado bien-

_FLASHBACK_

_-Vaya vaya vaya…pero si es López y el trío dinámico-la voz de Lizzie se escuchaba lejana, pero Britt pudo reconocer su sombra en la esquina más cercana del camino._

_-Vaya vaya vaya…pero si es Lizzie trabajando en su esquina favorita-tanto Santana como Quinn seguían abrazadas de sus respectivas parejas, la presencia de la chica las había alertado lo suficiente para que el licor comenzara a salir de su cuerpo, sabían de antemano que Lizzie siempre significaba problemas-¿dónde están tus compañeras? Y lo más importante ¿Qué chingados haces aquí? Tú no vives en Lima Highs- A esa hora de la madrugada, pocos eran los autos que transitaban en el lugar y la policía se daba el lujo de ignorar a Lima Highs debido a la fama que tenía._

_-Ni loca viviría en éstos barrios tan bajos- Santana frunció el ceño pero no dejo de mirar directamente a los ojos azules de la chica que se acercaba a ellas con mirada soberbia- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano, él si es alguien que puede vivir con gente como tú, ¿sabes por qué?, porque tiene una pandilla-Lizzie se acercó a menos de medio metro de la pareja Britanna sin quitar esa sonrisa de Cheshire- ¿conoces a Los Hijos de Hades, Santana?-_

_Sin poder evitarlo, un frío aterrador recorrió la espalda de la latina, por supuesto que sabía quiénes eran, oía de ellos cada mañana por parte de sus padres, su padre se burlaba por el éstupido nombre que tenían pero su madre hablaba de cada uno de sus ataques a gente inocente sin motivo alguno, decía que si existiera un top 5 de las pandillas menos queridas y perversas de Lima, ellos estarían en la 2da posición. _

_La sonrisa de Santana desapareció. La de Lizzie se pronunció aún mas, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada._

_-Ya veo que sí, mi hermano—_

_-Hermanastro- una fuerte voz proveniente de detrás de las chicas interrumpió a la pelirroja, ambas parejas voltearon hacia él y notaron como otras cuatro sombras se acercaban a ellas de diferentes direcciones._

_De repente el efecto del alcohol ya no existía, el vapor que salía de las alcantarillas se había vuelto más denso, el frío lograba colarse por sus abrigos y la sonrisa de cada uno de los pandilleros era lo único que iluminaba la zona._

_-No te confundas Lizzie, ser de la misma madre no nos convierte en hermanos- pelirrojo igual que la chica, pero con unos ojos tan negros que lo hacían ver más peligroso-y más cuando mi padre me dejó en Lima Highs y a ti en la zona rica para nadar en dinero- Quinn notó como la mirada del chico no se despegaba de ninguna de ellas, no era esa mirada lujuriosa que te dan la mayoría de los hombres, era una mirada vacía, una mirada que auguraba maldad pura._

_Todos eran tan altos como jugadores de futbol, dos de ellos lo suficientemente fornidos para ser practicantes de americano, cada uno llevaba un pañuelo color azul marino en diferentes partes de su cuerpo._

_El corazón de Santana se disparó con fuerza cuando notó la sonrisa oscura que se formo en el rostro del miembro con el pañuelo en el cuello, la penumbra parecía devorar sus facciones y solo podía notar sus ojos entrecerrados, enmarcando su mirada azulada y sus peligrosos labios._

_-Disculpa si no los eh presentado- habló cordialmente- chicas, Evan mi mano derecha, Evan, las amigas de Lizzie—_

_-¡Ellas no son— una fuerte cachetada de parte de su hermano la hiso retroceder un par de pasos y antes de que cayera al suelo la tomó del cuello levantándola un par de centímetros._

_-¿te pedí tu opinión acaso?- las chicas observaban con temor como el chico mantenía a Lizzie levantada con una sola mano y sus ojos se volvían completamente negros, su voz de volvió más gruesa y acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja-¿crees que por tener un par de seguidoras en la escuela eres alguien aquí?... tú no has visto nada pequeña Liz- en un segundo la soltó bruscamente, la chica comenzó a toser y a sobarse el cuello- no sabes lo que uno tiene que hacer para sobrevivir en estas calles- le hablaba ante la atenta mirada de los presentes- sobresalir en las calles para llevar alimento a la familia…pero eso tu no lo sabes ¿o no, Santana?-_

_La latina llevó a Brittany a sus espaldas, sin notarlo comenzó a retroceder al igual que Quinn y Rachel._

_-Tu padre- habló Evan, el rubio de mirada fría con el pañuelo en el brazo derecho- lleva muy bien el controlar todas las farmacias del barrio, me sigo preguntando porqué vivir aquí teniendo esas ganancias-las cuatro chicas seguían en silencio, los cuatro hombres las tenían prácticamente acorraladas en medio del callejón y sin poder hacer nada más que retroceder hasta chocar con la pared de un viejo edificio, estaban rodeadas-probablemente le gusta presumir ante el resto-_

_-Y supone que nada le pasará a su pequeña hija por ser el magnate del vecindario- habló uno de ellos con el pañuelo tapándole la mitad de su cabeza rapada._

_Santana comenzaba a exasperarse, sabía que no tenían mucha oportunidad de salir ilesas por mucho entrenamiento que hubieran tenido Quinn y ella de pequeñas, su prioridad era cuidar de Brittany y lo haría como mejor lo sabía hacer. _

_-Reconozco que… no me importa un carajo nada de eso…- soltó saboreando cada palabra mirando a cada uno de ellos, el hermanastro de Lizzie sonrió por el atrevimiento ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica pelirroja que seguía en el suelo del otro lado del callejón._

_-Tienes una boca muy grande- miró a uno de sus compañeros y éste tomó bruscamente el brazo de Rachel alejándola del grupo._

_-¡RACHEL!- gritó Quinn antes de abalanzarse directamente al chico, éste le propino una patada en el abdomen que la doblo del dolor, cayendo sobre sus rodillas tratando de no llorar._

_-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA!?SI ES DINERO LO QUE BUSCAN—_

_-¡ESTO!-señaló el pelirrojo a su amigo de pañuelo en la cabeza, quien tomaba a Rachel por detrás, una mano en su cuello y otra torciendo su brazo derecho-no se trata de dinero Santana, se trata de dominio- miró al otro chico con el pañuelo en el cuello, el cuál comenzó a patear fuertemente a Quinn en el suelo ante la mirada llorosa de su novia._

_Santana es una persona impulsiva, una persona que actúa antes de pensar; no pensó en las consecuencias cuando les dijo a Kurt y Blaine que ellas estarían bien alegando que necesitaban una noche de parejas sin ellos, no pensó antes de sugerirles a sus amigas que se olvidaran del taxi y se fueran caminando hasta su hogar, no pensó cuando le contestó de esa manera al hombre más escalofriante que pudo haber conocido y por supuesto que no pensó en las consecuencias cuando corrió directamente al hombre que pateaba a su amiga sin tregua alguna y le reventó el labio de un puñetazo alejándolo de ella._

_El tiempo corrió lentamente pero su mente solo pensaba en la seguridad de todas, no calculó el tiempo que tardó Quinn en levantarse y embestir al chico que tenía a la morena para comenzar a golpearlo a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía, seguramente tenía algunas costillas fracturadas, no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Evan tomó a Brittany del cuello para estrellarla contra la pared ni el momento en el que el chico del pañuelo en el cuello tomaba del pelo a Quinn y lo alejaba de su amigo con una Rachel histérica gritando que se detuvieran._

_Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle al momento de ver cara a cara la mirada oscura del hermanastro de Lizzie._

_Hasta que el tiempo comenzó a correr como antes, en el momento en el que sintió un rodillazo en el plexo solar y veía por el rabillo del ojo como le aplicaban una llave a su rubia amiga, reparando en su hombro y un sonido de huesos saliendo de lugar, a Rachel siendo jalada nuevamente por el chico del pañuelo en la cabeza. No pudo hacer mas cuando sintió el tercer golpe en su rostro y cayó de bruces en el suelo._

_Sentía el frío suelo bajo su ropa la cual ya se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo, su playera nueva se encontraba rasgada por un lado gracias a las continuas patadas que el pelirrojo le propinaba, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle más y más a cada segundo alejándola hacia un lugar donde no escuchaba ni sentía nada mas, decidida a dejarse llevar, dejó de moverse por un segundo, un segundo en el cuál su ojos derecho pudo divisar algo que hiso que recobrara sus fuerzas._

_Brittany._

_Notó la mirada asustada y aterrorizada de su rubia mientras Evan la tomaba del cabello cruelmente, vió lo suficiente como para despertar de su letargo y propinarle una patada en la entrepierna del pelirrojo y correr hacia su amada tacleando al bastardo de Evan que hasta el momento parecía disfrutar de toda la situación._

_-Brittany, corre- susurró tomando el rostro de su bailarina, mirando para todos lados, viendo como el hermanastro de Lizzie seguía en el suelo pero sus amigas seguían siendo dominadas por los otros dos que no paraban de golpear a Quinn e ignoraban los tristes golpes que Rachel trataba de propinarles- vete de aquí, corre y pide ayuda-_

_Los ojos de la rubia alta no hacían más que mirar hacia sus amigas y su novia alternadamente, temblaba por el frío, por miedo y por la desesperación de sentirse inservible en la situación._

_Abrió la boca para decir algo pero los gritos de Rachel acallaron cualquier oportunidad de negarle la petición a su amada, recordaba su promesa y la iba a cumplir pasara lo que pasara._

_El pelirrojo aún no se había recuperado del todo, Santana aprovecho todo lo que pudo la situación tomando un tubo de acero del basurero más cercano para golpear en la pierna a Evan y asegurar una ventaja, corrió hacia el chico del pañuelo en la cabeza que golpeaba a Quinn y lo golpeó en la espalda baja con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo cuando el chico cayó directamente al suelo quejándose del dolor, pero el miedo volvió a ella cuando notó la mirada de Quinn hacia la morena._

_El chico del pañuelo en el cuello la tenía de nuevo agarrada de la cintura con su mirada lasciva sacando la lengua disfrutando del ambiente y con una navaja en su mejilla provocando un corte en su rostro, pequeñas lágrimas en la cantante e ira en la rubia que se sentía impotente._

_-Un paso más malditas y—el chico no pudo decir terminar de hablar, un enorme ladrillo lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente soltando a Rachel instantáneamente, la cual corrió a los brazos de su rubia que a pesar del dolor la recibía con los brazos abiertos._

_Brittany soltó el ladrillo con el que había golpeado al chico y al igual que Rachel corrió hacia Santana llorando cual niña pequeña._

_-Te dije que te fueras- decía la latina abrazando fuertemente a su rubia y agradeciendo a todos los dioses que no había sufrido tanto daño como ella que ya no podía divisar más que sombras con su ojo izquierdo, no sentía su abdomen, estaba segura que al igual que Quinn ya tenía un par de costillas rotas._

_Ambas parejas abrazadas eran observadas por una pelirroja que había decidido esconderse en un bote de basura cercano, asombrada por lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas pensó que era momento de irse de ahí antes de que alguien pudiera verla, apenas se levantó y notó como su hermano sacaba su famosa Desert Eagle de su cinturón._

_-No- susurró sin que ninguna pareja la escuchara._

_Tanto Brittany como Quinn le daban la espalda al chico armado, tanto Santana como Rachel notaron el extraño brillo debajo de las luces de la calle y como el pelirrojo apuntaba directamente a ellas, las cuales estaban tan cerca que no sabían exactamente para quien iba la primera bala._

_Pero su reacción fue la misma._

_-¡CUIDADO!- el sonido del aparato resonó en toda la calle, en un lugar acostumbrado a los maleantes lo único que se escuchó después fue el llanto de un bebé y el cerrar de algunas ventanas que daban al callejón._

_El cuerpo de Quinn se derrumbó lentamente frente a los ojos de su novia quien no pudo sostener su peso y cayó junto a ella sin poder creerlo._

_Para cuando el líder de la banda apuntaba hacia la otra pareja, Santana miraba perpleja el cuerpo de la que fue su mejor amiga en el suelo, ligeros flashazos de todos los momentos que pasó con ella recorrieron su mente rápidamente, piyamadas en casa de Quinn, fiestas en casa de Santana, confesiones por teléfono a medianoche con Quinn llorando , el embarazo de Quinn, el apoyo de Quinn al salir del clóset, Quinn saliendo del clóset, Quinn y su primera vez con Rachel, Quinn y ella viviendo juntas con Rachel y Brittany a su lado, Quinn y ella de ancianas…Quinn…Quinn… Quinn… Quinn._

_-¡QUINN!- el grito de Brittany la sacó de su ensoñación lo suficiente como para regresar su mirada por sobre el hombro de su novia observando al maldito hijo de perra que había disparado y cómo el arma apuntaba directamente hacia ellas._

_Lo último que supo es que había girado su cuerpo 180 grados y había recibido la bala en su espalda._

_Dios, cómo quemaba. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente._

_Escuchó como Lizzie le gritaba a su hermano, cómo ambos tomaban a Evan que apenas podía levantarse y se iban del lugar._

_Su cuerpo seguía aferrado al de Brittany, abrió los ojos y notó como toda la ropa de su novia se encontraba manchada de rojo._

_-Te dije…que…-sus piernas apenas le sostenían y su voz comenzaba a apagarse-no…usaras blanco- Brittany seguía sosteniéndola fuertemente para no dejarla caer, sin dejar de mirarla directamente y sin poder decir nada, Santana subió sus brazos al cuello de su bailarina lo más rápido que pudo ignorando el dolor, un soltó un fuerte quejido pero logró su cometido._

_-Quinn, dios Quinn por favor resiste- el lloriqueo de Rachel se había intensificado, grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de su novia- estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar, la ayuda ya viene, tranquila amor- su voz comenzaba a ser un simple susurro, acariciaba el rostro de la rubia desesperadamente tratando de ignorar la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a agrandarse a su alrededor._

_-R-Rach…recuerdas…Xena- los ojos de Quinn comenzaban a cerrarse a cada minuto, la morena había tenido que inclinarse sobre el rostro de la porrista para entender sus palabras, y claro que las entendió._

_Todos los viernes cuando las brittana desaparecían, ellas planeaban una maratón de series y ese viernes había sido Xena la serie elegida._

_-Claro que la recuerdo amor, pero, no gastes energía, ya…ya…por favor...solo…resiste-_

_Quinn sonrió lo más que pudo, tomó aire a pesar del intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo y tomó fuertemente la mano de su novia._

_-Si solo tuviera 30 segundos de vida- tomó aire de nuevo y la vio directamente a los ojos- así es como me gustaría vivirlos, mirando tus ojos- las últimas palabras fueron un suspiro el cuál Rachel contuvo lo más que pudo, antes de darse cuenta que Quinn había dejado de respirar._

_-Estúpida…siempre….quiso ser la primera…en todo- la voz entrecortada de Santana no había sido escuchada por nadie más que por Brittany que aún la mantenía fuertemente contra su cuerpo._

_Rachel había comenzado a llorar tan fuerte que instintivamente Brittany comenzó a llorar también._

_-Ssshh tranqui…la… ssshhh- la calmó Santana, el dolor de los golpes, el dolor de saber que su mejor amiga estaba muerta y la bala en su costado no eran nada comparado con el dolor de ver a su bailarina llorar, a pesar de seguir siendo sostenida por ella debido a que sus piernas estaban totalmente rendidas, sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear y a resbalar por el cuerpo de Brittany que se negaba a soltarla a pesar de sentir como fluía la sangre por su ropa y piernas._

_El continuo llanto de Rachel alerto a los pocos vecinos que estaban verdaderamente preocupados por lo que había pasado, algunos se acercaron a la morena que se rehusaba a alegarse del cuerpo inerte de Quinn._

_-Brittany- la aludida se encontraba en tal shock que no se había movido de su lugar, ni parpadear a pesar de las constantes lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sus brazos se encontraban tensos y aún fuertes en su agarre, el contrario del cuerpo de Santana que se encontraba más y más débil-Te amo… ¿lo sabes?-preguntó a su oído completamente rendida, con los brazos colgando y las piernas dobladas sin fuerza alguna._

_-Losé- susurró la rubia sintiendo como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Santana y como el corazón de su alma gemela se volvía cada vez más lento_

_-Perfecto- y finalmente el cuerpo de su amiga de toda la vida, de su compañera, amante y amor verdadero se rindió._

_Todo sucedió en cámara lenta a ojos de la rubia._

_Para cuando llegó la ambulancia Brittany seguía en la misma posición, se necesitaron tres personas para que soltara el cuerpo de la latina y hacerla reaccionar._

_Rachel lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de Quinn gritando y pidiendo disculpas por no haber hecho nada, culpándose a sí misma por no haber hecho lo mismo que Santana y principalmente por no haber podido declarársele antes._

_END FLASHBACK_

Un silencio se formó en la casa de los Berry, Kurt lloraba silenciosamente mientras Rachel miraba la reacción de Brittany.

Era la primera vez que ambas se veían después de lo sucedido, la primera vez que Rachel contaba lo que había pasado en voz alta a alguien que no fuera policía y la primera vez que Brittany lo recordaba tan vívidamente.

-Puck- habló el chico entre sollozos- Puck se enteró de todo y buscó a esos tipos por todo Lima hasta amenazarlos, los golpeo a cada uno él solo, hasta llegar con el hermano de Lizzie y acuchillarlo, alegó defensa propia…-

Brittany se levantó, hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se fue del lugar.

Tomó su auto y condujo hasta el lugar donde Santana la llevaba para ver el atardecer todos los viernes, se estacionó, salió del auto y se sentó en el cofre.

Era el momento exacto en el que el naranja se mezcla con el azul, dónde el frío y el calor se funden y crean el mejor de los ambientes, cuando lo mejor del día espera a lo mejor de la noche y crean un entorno perfecto.

Brittany observaba el espectáculo frente a ella sin moverse ni hablar, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas, los puños de sus manos se cerraban fuertemente y su cuerpo se tensaba a cada minuto, se levantó del auto y gritó directamente a la puesta de sol.

-¿¡PORQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?- , los pájaros que se encontraban cerca volaron aterrados para alejarse del lugar, el esfuerzo provocó que se quedara sin aire y cayera de rodillas llorando y golpeando el suelo con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas.

Lloró y lloró hasta sentir el frío de la noche, levantó el rostro y comenzó a notar las estrellas que se manifestaban rápidamente frente a ella.

-Estrellas-susurró sin levantarse de la tierra.

FLASHBACK

_Había pasado cerca de medio mes cuando Santana había decidido anunciarle a su abuela que había salido del clóset, que le gustaban las chicas y que amaba a Brittany profundamente._

_La rubia sabía lo doloroso que había sido para su novia sufrir el rechazo de su modelo a seguir y sabía que cuando Santana se sentía de ese modo, el único lugar donde podría estar era el techo de su casa._

_-San, es casi medianoche, ¿no tienes frío?- preguntaba la bailarina saliendo por la ventana con una cobija cubriéndola_

_-No- la latina no había dejado de mirar las estrellas hasta que sintió el repentino calor del abrazo de Brittany detrás de ella cubriendo a ambas con la cobija, dejó caer su espalda en el pecho de su novia y suspiró- solo, recordaba cuando mi abuelita me sacó a patadas de su casa- soltó una risa triste._

_Porque para Brittany no le era muy difícil saber cuál sonrisa era de felicidad pura, como cuando salía la Unholy Trinity a hacer de las suyas o una sonrisa de tristeza cuando se separaban porque sus padres no las dejaban estar juntas tan tarde._

_-¿Por qué sigues recordando eso? Te hace sentir mal, yo no recordaría algo que me hace sentir mal-Las manos de Brittany sostenían fuertemente a su chica por su cintura y sus piernas se juntaban conectándose perfectamente._

_-Brittany, si no conservas los recuerdos dolorosos, los demás pierden su valor- le dijo sabiamente Santana._

_END FLASHBACK_

Y hasta ahora Brittany no había entendido las palabras de su chica.

Se levantó y observó sonriente las estrellas.

Por supuesto que la extrañaba, a ella y a Quinn y estaba segura que nunca dejaría de extrañarlas.

Estaba segura que no encontraría a nadie a quien amar como amo a Santana, pero debía salir adelante, por ella, por Quinn y por Rachel.

Se limpió lo que ella juró serían las últimas lágrimas, porque sabía que a su latina le dolía verla llorar y estaba convencida de que la estaba viendo en ese momento, sonriente, junto a Quinn y que ambas estaban orgullosas de ella.

Porque Brittany nunca cuestionaba las acciones de sus amigas y si ellas habían hecho lo correcto al protegerlas a ella y a Rachel y estaba segura que lo volverían a hacer, no podía enojarse, no podía reprocharles nada ni caer en la depresión donde creaba una realidad que no podía existir porque les estaría faltando el respeto.

Claro que estaba enojada y triste, pero ya le tocaría su turno de reclamarles a su amiga y alma gemela en aquel lugar donde las almas se reúnen, mientras tanto debía hacer aquello por lo cual ambas se sacrificaron sin dudarlo un momento y se enorgullecían allá arriba desde donde la observaban.

Vivir.

_-Y cuidar de Rachel –_ resonó la voz de Quinn en su cabeza, imaginando que esas serían las palabras de su amiga, sonrió.

-Claro que lo haré, como ustedes nos cuidaron a nosotras-


End file.
